This invention relates to a method and apparatus for inspecting a part to identify, for example, flaws within the part.
Many component parts must be examined to insure that there are no part defects that would compromise their use. This is particularly true in the case of aircraft components such as turbine airfoils. The part must be examined in a non-destructive manner so that the part can still be used after examination. It is difficult to detect some part flaws such as small cracks. Further, any internal part defects may not become evident using traditional non-destructive inspection techniques such as ultrasound, x-ray, fluorescent penetrants or eddy current.
What is needed is a non-destructive inspection method and apparatus that is capable of identifying part flaws such as cracks.